Bujkowe
The Bujkowe are a Tier 2 bear-like species of nomads that have waged war with the Saulosian Directorate for several thousand years now. Originating on the planet of Ceres located in the Pompona System in the far Scutum-Centaurus Arm of the galaxy - almost completely opposite of the Sol System on the galactic map - the Bujkowe reverse engineered Precursor technology, allowing them to advanced very quickly technologically. For millennia, they grew and created an empire, only for it to be destroyed by the Saulosians. After contact with the Saulosian Directorate, the Bujkowe became fighting nomads, fleeing the Saulosian juggernaught and retaliating as best they could. History Early History Contact SCAR The Saulosian Campaign Physical Description Culture Religion Caste System *'Chieftain' - The Chieftain is in charge of everything, from politics, military, etc. He is the ultimate authority on any type of decision whatsoever. He must always lead his troops into battle and be the last one to retreat. *'Lord' - There are only five Bujkowe Lords at a time. They are the closest advisers of the Chieftain. They will take over all matters of the nation in the event of the Chieftain being involved in other, more pressing matters. *'Templar' *'Paladin' *'Guardian' *'Champion' *'Vindicator' *'Cavalier' *'Knight' *'Warrior' - The Warrior caste does all the fighting of the Bujkowe. Trained from birth in the arts of war, they are extremely efficient at killing their opponents in any forms of combat. It one of the early Tribal Wars of the Bujkowe, a faction of extremists were formed. They believed the only way to defeat the foe was to use their claws, something that was against all the Bujkowe laws. They were deemed heretics, cast out of society, referred to as animals and killed if they were ever seen by a law-abiding Bujkowe. *'Peasant' - The Peasants are the normal Bujkowe. They are involved in day-to-day affairs of the nation and keep it running by working on shops, farms, building projects, etc. *'Servant' - The Servant caste does all the lowest work as well as serving others. They have little to do with the day-to-day affairs of the nation. Chieftains *Chieftain Kowola, 1st of his line *Chieftain Tekciw, 37th of his line *Chieftain Kallo, 38th of his line Naming Government Alternate Universe Appearances What If? In the alternate universe, the Bujkowe lived peacefully on Ceres for an untold number of years, until the Flood and Hydra came. The two parasitic forces had finally found each other and began an enormous battle, nearly destroying the Bujkowe. One brave Bujkowe managed to activate the installation's super weapon, and the entire population fled the planet on board a Forerunner starship, saving themselves from the blast. They landed on another planet, far from the Ceres system, and began to become more sophisticated and technological, while at the same time retaining their tribe and warrior traditions. By 2552, they had advanced to the same level technology as the Covenant. Finish the Fight Trivia *"Bujkowe" is "Ewok Jub" backwards. *It should be noted that the Bujkowe were originally created for the author's, LOMI, first RP and major contribution, Halo: Well Enough Alone. In this original appearance, the Bujkowe were a Tier 7 race and were merely there to occupy RP'ers till the main foes were introduced. When the planet the Bujkowe were on was destroyed at the end of the RP, most of the Bujkowe were destroyed with it, but they were planned to make two future appearances in the Hydra storyline